toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Wiki:Wiki Rules
These are the wiki rules, please follow them carefully. Rules Labeled in '''Bold' are highly stressed.'' Breaking Rules that are underlined will result in 3 Days - 1 Week Block for first offense with no warning. *'No Swearing' *'No Teasing' *'No Spamming' *'No Fake Edits' *'No removing contents from page' *'No foreign website links, unless a reference, quote, Wikipedia(must be Toontown related).' *No making fun about somebody in an article. *No writing non-legit articles on the Wiki. *'No writing inappropriate language on the Wiki.' *'No foreign writing please.' *No blank topic creation *'No inappropriate edits.' *No adding false information on pages if you cannot prove it. If you want to prove it contact active admins. *Please sign your name on talk pages. *'No being racist!' *No putting information that goes out of ToonTown Online. *'No putting emotion in your article.' Example: "OMG GEEZ THAT'S POWERFUL" or "Why do I keep saying that?" *'No claiming an article, even if you did create it. What's on Toontown Wiki will become Toontown Wiki use.' *'No talking about drugs, sex, dating, murdering (example: ''"I will kill you!")' *'No posting inappropriate images.' *'No making an article about yourself unless it is on your user page.' The page '''will '''be deleted and you will be '''banned '''for 1 day. *'No making a major edit to someones user page without permission.' *Please respect peoples views. *No inputting personal information and address. And the most important rule.... '''HAVE FUN!' Editing/Creating *After 2 weeks the votes are counted and if most people say Yes to keep a page then it is kept with a notice on it saying it is not a Candidate For Deletion. If most people say No then the page is marked for Speedy Deletion. *Any vanity articles are not allowed on this wiki. They shall be marked for Speedy Deletion ASAP. *Any story articles that are not released from Disney are not allowed on this wiki. They shall be marked for Speedy Deletion ASAP. *Anything that is not in the game is not allowed. They shall be marked for Speedy Deletion ASAP. *Any pages that are bad copies of real pages in the game are not allowed. They shall be marked for deletion ASAP. *Anything inappropriate, that has inappropriate info, or an inappropriate name is not allowed. They shall be marked for deletion ASAP. *Any hacker pages (Other than the one Hacker page) shall be marked for deletion ASAP. If the hacker the page is about is not listed on the hacker page you can make a section. *Any clan pages (Other than the one Clan page) shall be marked for deletion ASAP. The user who made the page will be told about the Toontown Clan Wiki and will be able to move his/her page there. Breaking these rules will result in Block - from 1 day to definite(forever). Rule Breaker Offenses #Warning #First Offense - Blocked for 3 Days (Breaking rules that are underlined will result in no Warning and you will be Blocked) #Second Offense - Blocked for 1 Week #Third Offense - Blocked for 1 Month #Fourth Offense - Blocked for 3 Months #Fifth Offense - Definite (Forever) If you see anybody breaking these rules, contact an administrator immediately.